Fight Song
by EverlastingWhisper
Summary: "You have to write your fight song, Hermione. You need to live to find out what is worth living for. Everything deserves second chances, even life itself." Time heals all wounds, no matter how deep. It's just finding the right one to help heal them that proves to be difficult. No one, especially Hermione, excepted that one person to be the adorable son of her old enemy, Draco Ma
1. Author's Note

**Hello guys!**

 **I thought it was best to add this before you began reading this story because I need you to realize what you are going to be getting yourself into. It is going to be dark. Not all of it, granted, but some of it is. There are going to be mentions of rape, suicide and other things. If these are triggers for you, do not read if you think it is something that might bother you. Hermione in this is more so the "dark" character, surprise.**

 **This idea came to me and I simply couldn't ignore it. I do hope though that you will read it, despite the dark parts. There will also be some lighter parts of it that will make you smile and say awe that much I promise.**

 **I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they all belong to JKR. I just own the idea.**

 **Also, this story will be on BOTH Wattpad & so if you are an avid reader of both like myself, do not be alarmed if you come across this on either of the websites. I use the same username for them both but I wanted to let you guys know, first. **

**I hope you enjoy, honestly. I would love reviews of good things, bad things and anything you think I could possibly change. I am all for constructive criticism.**

 **Much love, EverlastingWhisper.**


	2. Chapter 1

The silent sound of blood dripping onto the floor sounded so _loud_ in the brunette's ears. Everything that was once silent in her life now sounded loud, demanding to be heard. Brown eyes could be seen in the broken mirror but the person who they belonged too now seemed like a stranger, who was Hermione Granger anymore? A series of events had pushed her into the state she was in; the choices she made had led her to be here. She had exhausted all possible, positive ways to live, hadn't she? Did she give in to the negative all too soon?

 _A smile graced her lips, she was pregnant! Oh Ron would be so excited, that's all they'd talked about for this past year and it finally happened. The slam of a door could be heard in the house and she quickly made her way to the noise, her husband sat at the kitchen table, a large manila envelope in hand. He must have brought his work home with him again._

" _Hello, love! I have news!" She exclaimed excitedly, but the expression on his face was emotionless as he slammed the envelope down, her name written on it in his handwriting._

 _He didn't speak as she sat down and opened it. It was divorce papers. Her heart sank and suddenly she thought she might throw up against for the fifth time that day. "Ron.." Tears had begun to pool in her eyes, a few sliding down her cheeks. Everything had been perfect lately.. hadn't it?_

 _Ron couldn't even look at her. "I cheated on you.. a week or two ago. It was stupid, I had been drunk and having a bad day at work and now, she's pregnant."_

 _I wanted to scream, cry, slap. I was pregnant too, but I couldn't tell him that now. His other child needed to be alive, and she feared if she spoke up, he might push to have one of them terminated or think he could only be in one of their lives, that were something she didn't want on her mind._

 _Words could seem to escape from her mouth so instead, she signed on all the spots marked with an X. She gave him no grief, didn't scream or slap, didn't hex him, nothing. Just gave him what he wanted because she loved him._

Sometimes doing things for those you love backfire on you. They can twist a story, spin it so you become the monster that no one knew you could be, even yourself. Picking up her wand, she fixed the mirror for the third time before smashing her hand against it again, breaking it once more. A shard came loose and her hand gripped it, sliding down on the wall with it in hand. She was determined.

 _Ron went out of his way to slander her name. No matter she was a war hero, no matter that she was the reason they all stayed alive so long, now she was nothing. When confronted, the red head simply told her that she needed to be out of his life completely and he thought the best way to get that was this way. He was the reason she had lost her job at the Ministry. He was the reason that no up-standing places would consider hiring her. People shunned her, they had believed him because he was now one of the best Auror's they had. How could he do this to her?_

Each time she slid the shard down the lip of her wand, it would carve it close and close into the shape she wanted. Just like her choices, they shaped her into the way Ron had wanted her to be, didn't they? How long could you really blame your ex-husband for your own decisions? There was a fine line that somehow got blurred along the way. They had merged together and her reasoning behind her bad decisions was all Ron but were they _all_ because of him or because she was lost?

" _Push Miss Granger, push!" Hermione stubbornly shook her head. The pain was unbearable. "It's not time yet!" She stubborn screamed out as her traitorous body began to push. No matter how many times she chanted that over and over again, she pushed, tears flowing as the pain stopped. She had given birth to her daughter, prematurely due to stress. Ron had left her with nothing. He robbed her of everything possible, and now he robbed her of this. She watched as they reluctantly handed her the tiny bundle._

 _Something broke inside of her that day. There was no pain, just endless amounts of numbness. Staring down at her little one, she felt robbed of life. Anything good. She had to bury her daughter with the last of her money, but that was what a parent did, right? Put their child before themselves. No one was there for her. No one was there to comfort her, to lend a hand, to let her stay with them until she got on her feet. Ron not only robbed her of her marriage, her job, her daughter, but he had also taken the only other friend's she had; Harry and Ginny. Her parents didn't know who she was and any other classmates she was close with were gone, out doing their own thing._

 _She was utterly and truly, alone._

It didn't take long before the tip of her wand was sharp enough. Standing up, she set the shard back into place and then fixed it once again. Going to sit back in her original place, she leaned her head against the white wall. Everything was so white here at St. Mungo's, except herself. She was covered in cuts, bruises and a layer of disgust that she couldn't seem to wash herself of. Her body hurt, everywhere. She had deserved it though, right? You couldn't do unspeakable, sexual things for people for money and _not_ end up getting raped, right? That just wasn't a thing, people were greedy.

" _Where do you think you're going, bitch. I wasn't done with you." The man snarled at her, punching her. She flew backwards on the bed at the impact. Her heart hammered in her chest and suddenly she wished she had brought her wand with her to this. Taking the opportunity to overpower her, he used his own wand to tie her up to the bed where he began the beat her for trying to escape after the 'shitty blowjob' she had given him._

She wanted to cry, but she was so void of anything that no tears came. Undoing the silence charm she had put on her room, she pressed the tip of her want to her wrist, finding the vein was easy. Pressing it as deep as she could, she began the slow descent down her vein, watching as blood pooled out. The cut was ragged, but she didn't care.

" _No one is going to want you when I'm done with you, Princess." His grin made her stomach churn as she struggled against the rope that was securing her to the bed. A scream erupted from her chest when he finally achieved what he wanted, cries and pleas escaped her but they fell on deaf ears. No matter how much she wriggled to try and break free, it seemed to make him pound harder, his disgusting pants and groans were overpowering her dying cries. By now she was full on sobbing as he pulled out to finish on her naked body._

There would be no more numbness anymore. She had nothing, no one. Who would even miss her? They would see her name in the paper and no one would feel sadness at the thought of her being gone. Oblivating herself just seem cruel, she had no one now and she really wouldn't have anyone then. There was no winning in that situation. If she died though, she could finally hold her baby again.

 _He had left her on the street. Blood was pooling out of the wound on her head just as some trickled down the inside of her thighs. When she woke up, she was in a room at St. Mungo's. Why? All she wanted was to be dead. Instead, she was here in a room being healed when all she wanted to do was welcome death like an old friend._

As the brunette neared the inner part of her arm, a scream erupted from her chest as she realized she might actually die like this. Dropping her wand, she vaguely felt hand on her and heard voices but her vision was blurry. Did she want to die? Yes, right? This was what she had wanted but there was a small sliver of her that made her scream for help at the damage she had done.

It wasn't long before her world went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione awakened; her vision slightly out of focused and she blinked a few times before she could properly see. There was so much white everywhere and a part of her wondered if maybe she died. The quiet sound of beeps brought her back to reality that made her realize that she was very much alive, much to her disappointment. Sitting up slowly, she looked around at the same room she had been in this past week and sighed. There was a fresh bandage on her arm from her recent attempt at ending her life.

Gently, she began to peel back the bandage to reveal the stitched together skin that was jagged and red. They could have healed her, but they didn't, why? The questions ran through her head as to why they didn't and maybe they just didn't care either. "We didn't heal it to teach you a lesson, dearie." A voice from the corner of the room said, making her jump slightly at not noticing her before?

"A lesson?" She asked, wondering who even does that.

The nurse walked towards her and came to stand at the side of her bed. She was older, graying hair pulled back into a braid. "Yes, to show you that ending your life doesn't have to be an option. You can stitch your life back together and move on; allowing the scars to be what makes you stronger."

She stared at the woman, trying to control her rage. The sad part was she didn't know if she was madder at the fact they had saved her, or the fact that they didn't heal her and was allowing her to do it the muggle way as an attempt to teach her a lesson.

"Miss Granger, I understand that you have had a bit of a rough patch in life, but ending your life simply isn't an option. You have so much to live for." The woman continued. Her words made her snort, she couldn't help it. This woman hadn't a clue what kind of 'rough patch' her life had been for the past year and a half.

"Honestly, I doubt that you know what a rough patch is, nor do I think that I've went through one. I've went through hell, I don't quite classify that as a mere rough patch." The woman had a lot of nerve to say such a thing. The look that was on her face even confirmed her suspicion, but she couldn't let it go. This woman needed to _hear_ what her life had been like, just small pieces so that she might change her unkind judgement she seemed to silently hold against her.

"Where were you when there was talk of the war buzzing about?" She suddenly asked the older woman who was taken off guard.

"Here, tending to those in need, why? Where were _you?_ " The elder woman asked with a sneer on her face as if she was simply being tested.

"On the front line, I am a war hero after all. Harry Potter's best friend, all the good stuff." Or well, she was his best friend, not so much anymore.

"At seventeen, I was finding a way to keep my two best friends alive, kill the dark lord and hope that we could somehow win this awful war, meanwhile you ran around here tending to the sick and wounded."

The look on the nurse's face softened into an almost embarrassed look.

"Then, after we won, life had been perfect. One of my two best friends and I, fell in love. Naturally marriage comes right after and then low and behold, a child. Except, that is where my story begins to fall apart, you see. He had cheated on me and confessed the same day I found out that I was with child."

Hermione was a little unsure as to why she was telling her, why she felt like she _needed_ too. Someone needed to know, someone needed to finally hear her side of the damn story.

"I didn't tell him and ended up going into labor at twenty weeks. I held my daughter in my arms for hours before I finally had to get her burial ready. Do you know what that is like? Having to bury the child that you thought would keep you afloat after your husband cheated, promptly divorced and then slandered your name?"

Her question of course was actually rhetorical, but the nurse shook her head and responded anyway. "No, my husband and I never wanted any, so I do not understand how that feels."

"I was left with nothing. No home, no money, nothing but the clothes on my back. I tried to find work but my ex-husband had told so many awful things about me that people thought they were true without a second thought. So, I turned down a dark path. I did things that I am not proud of. I needed to eat; I needed to find a way to survive, so I did unspeakable things with people."

The words tasted like acid in her throat just speaking them. Even though she was passed that, it didn't wash away the fact that she did those things and the very thought made her skin crawl.

"When you do things like that, people think they can simply.. take what they want from you. Hence why I was raped." Hot tears pooled in her eyes but she was too stubborn to allow them to freely fall. "I never did _that_ with them." She attempted to explain. "But to the guy who did those awful things to me, he wanted more and when I didn't comply.."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't done, not yet. The nurse looked horrified at my confession to her.

"Now you see why I wanted to end it, right? No one would miss me, Ronald made damn sure about that when he turned them all against me. Not one person has attempted to contact me, find me and ask if I'm okay, nothing. I gave up so much, went through so much, just to be treated like this. On top of it all, my parents don't even know who I am because I obliviated them so they couldn't be hurt by Voldemort!"

I all but yelled the last of my confession, those traitorous tears finally breaking free and falling down my face. "I have nothing left for me here, no one left for me here. You should have let me die." My voice broke near the end and I looked down, ashamed.

"Oh darling.." The older woman stated before breaking conduct and pulling me into her arms for a hug, something that was foreign to me nowadays but I took it willingly. I cried in her arms like a small child and she rubbed my back, gently shhing me and telling me it was going to be okay.

It took a while before I calmed down, falling asleep in her arms like a small child. I slept peacefully for the first time in a while; a small weight was lifted from my chest. When I finally woke up, I felt slightly better than I had in so long.

As if on cue, she walked in and smiled on me and I actually returned it. "They are releasing you in a few hours if you want to leave, otherwise you will be released tomorrow morning." I began to panic; I had no place to go!

She must have read the panic on my face because then she continued. "I spoke with a few people, you can stay with me and my husband until you are back on your feet again. My brother owns and runs a respected pub down in Hogsmead; he is willing to give you a chance. I also spoke with my own supervisor here and there are a few part-time positions open, if you'd be interested in here instead."

My heart hammered in my chest, this woman was giving me a shot at life again and I just nodded, I couldn't seem to speak. I began to cry and she crossed the room in mere moments to hug me again, this time my own arms wound around her to hug her back.

"I would like that very much; working both jobs might not be so bad. It would give me something to do so I don't get lost in my head so much. I can never repay you for the kindness you have shown me today, thank you so much."

The nurse cupped my face gently. "No need to thank me, dearie, I want to help you, I think you are worth saving. You need to find a ground to stand on and to find a way to get your life back. I want to help with that process."

It had been a little over a month since that fateful day in the hospital when Marnie and her darling husband Jeffery took her in. She divided her time between two jobs and opted out from having any days off because she didn't want to think too much. There was a box in her vault at Gringott's that contained jewelry from her ex-husband. Taking it from the goblin at the desk, she opened it and deposited the cash that was from her past. There was no doing that again and finally she didn't have to lug around tainted money anymore.

What money she got from the jewelry, she deposited alongside everything that she had gotten within this last month of working. Her vault went from a single box to a growing amount that would soon allow her to move out and find a place of her own. She was thankful for Marnie; the older woman always made sure she had plenty to eat and got as much rest as possible. That woman would have made a great mother.

The first thing that Hermione had changed about herself when she left the hospital was her hair. Marnie had caught her vigorously cutting it off, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. When Marnie was able to pry the scissors away from her, the young girl confessed that she didn't want it anymore, didn't want it as a weapon for anyone else to use. The elder woman knew what she meant as she sat her down at the table and gently cut her curls off little by little until she was left with extremely short hair. It pleased her; it was a start for her. She was shedding the past and embracing the future the best way that she could.

When she worked at the bar, her taste in clothing was to make her less appealing to the male species - that seemed impossible for some men. She had used a charm to cover the scars she carried on her arms as she wore a tank top, usually of a variety of colors. Usually, she paired it with leggings and some cut offs with a pair of Chuck Taylors. Her style was different than ever before and a part of her wanted to simply wash away the old Hermione in any way possible.

By month two, she had found that she could finally smile again, a real smile. Her schedule was regular by now, working at the hospital in the day, the bar at night. The familiar routine was easing her thoughts slowly. She sat at the table that particular morning, skimming through _The Daily Prophet_ when she saw a 'Help Wanted' ad for none other than _Malfoy Potions Inc._

It had been years since she had seen Malfoy, but she knew the money would be good, better than what she made now. Getting up from the table, she went to her room and dressed in the only nice attire she had acquired, a simple knee-length skirt with a slit up the side with a plain white button-up. Sadly she didn't have a jacket to match, but once she tucked it in, she decided she looked better without one.

Saying she felt nervous was an understatement. This past year had robbed her of the confidence she one held. The wooden door finally opened to reveal the boy who once bullied her and her friends. He looked more or less the same, simply a little older and more filled out. A gold band fitted on his ring finger and she had to clamp her mouth shut to keep the scoff from coming out. Probably some pure-blood goodie two shoes who was forced to marry a prat like himself.

"Well, well if it isn't Miss Hermione Jean Granger, in the flesh." Malfoy smiled, taking note of her rather short hair. "Come in."

She followed him in his office, shutting the door behind him. Upon first glance, she noted how bare it was. There were two large wooden desks with a few filing cabinets but that was about it. She was taken back at how plain it looked.

"Let's be honest here." He finally said as they sat down opposite of one another. "I don't even need to look in this." He lifted her file that held her resume and other things. "I already know you are the perfect woman for the job."

There must have been an odd look on her face because he laughed a little. It was a foreign sound coming from him. "You always were so much better at potions that I was. Your brains could come very useful when coming up with new potions." He stated honestly; it made her grin.

"I'll be seeing you Monday; you will work Monday thru Friday, 8 to 5. See you then."

Standing up just as he did, I held my hand out and he took it, shaking it. This was the first interaction with Draco that didn't leave me angry. I hadn't even said much and he had given me the job. Turning to leave, I couldn't help as my smile grew into a grin. Maybe just maybe, life was looking up for me and suddenly I felt overwhelmingly grateful that Marnie had saved me.


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter may be a bit boring, but I felt it was a necessity. Feedback is welcomed. Thank you for giving me a shot. Much love to you precious little nuggets.**

Monday came quicker than anticipated. Although working two other jobs tended to keep one busy when they didn't have to worry about a social life. The brunette witch had bought some more clothes over the weekend that was suitable for work, the ones that she currently had were mostly street clothes.

Today she wore another black skirt but her button-up shirt was dark purple this time. Thankful that she didn't need to style her hair, she applied some light make-up and after giving herself a once over, she headed out the door and off to work.

Hermione of course arrived over fifteen minutes early, the woman at the front desk had remembered her from the previous week and gave her a badge, giving her access to practically everything in the building. She headed to the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, chewing on her lip as the lift took off.

It had been quite some time since she had really been around Malfoy for a long period of time. He had seemed different when she was in for the 'interview', but he could be charming when prompted. Rubbing her temples, she fought off the headache that was dying to appear from her thoughts alone.

The ding signaled that she was arrived at her destination. The doors opened and she stepped out. There was only a large round, wooden desk in the center of the room with one door behind it. The blond woman looked up to see who it was and flashed Hermione a bright smile. "Good morning Miss Granger."

Returning the smile, she stepped out of the elevator and closer to the woman, scanning her name tag before she dared to speak. "Good morning, Stephanie." Walking past the desk, she went to the same door she had gone to the last time she was here and opened it.

No sooner did she shut the door before the sound of someone flooing into the room could be heard. Jumping slightly and letting out a soft squeal, her eyes landed on Malfoy as he walked into view. "Granger." He greeted like he might an old friend, walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Giving him a curt nod that he didn't even see, she made her way over to what she assumed was her desk. "Malfoy." She responded finally. Sitting down in the chair, she looked around; it was so bare in the office, something she couldn't quite get over for some reason. It was so un-Malfoy like. "I have some files that I need put away. Well I have," He paused, a sheepish look on his face and he did a revealio charm and revealed to her the massive piles of files. "A lot of files that I need put away. It's been a few months since I have had an assistant and I'm just so busy. They are already in alphabetical order though; all you have to do it put them away. I'm so sorry."

Hermione gaped at the piles before her. "Merlin's beard Malfoy." All she got in return was a nervous chuckle. "You plan on helping me, right?" Raising a brow, she turned her attention to him and he simply stared at her, wide-eyed. "Uh.. Yeah, sure. I just have to finish these and then go to a board meeting." His words were rushed and she waved him away. "I got this, never mind."

Well at least she wouldn't have to sit through awkward silence with him if she was busy. Walking over to the first pile, she opened the file cabinet and began to place them in. Glancing over at Malfoy, she saw as he had his brows furrowed, murmuring something to himself as he flipped through some papers. "Stop staring at me, Granger. It's rude."

Clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to the files, working double-time to keep her busy. By the time lunch rolled around, she had A-E done and that was a small accomplishment of its own. One stack down, four more to go. "Granger." Malfoy called out, popping his head in the door. "It's lunch time and I am starving, come on." Oh great, now she was going to have to endure lunch with him too?

Without responding, she abandoned the files and headed towards the door where he awaited. "The deli across the street has delicious sandwiches. I figured we could finally talk now that I'm not nose deep in paperwork and you aren't buried in files."

"I am not buried in them." She stated, causing the man beside her to scoff and roll his eyes. They reached the elevator and he allowed her to walk in first before following. "I thought I was going to have to send a rescue team just to find you, you're so short." Hermione wanted to stamp her foot like a child and cross her arms. She wasn't _that_ short, just slightly. "Whatever, Malfoy." That earned her a chuckle and he bumped his shoulder to hers gently, earning him a murderous look from the woman beside him.

When the pair reached the ground level, they walked out together and promptly headed for the entrance where he opened the door for her like a gentlemen. Stepping outside, she gave him a sideways glance as they headed to the place across the street. It smelled absolutely amazing the closer they got. "Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

The question must have startled him slightly because he looked at her confused. "What on earth do you mean?"

"You're so nice. It's weird."

Malfoy looked a little deflated at her words, what did he expect? "I grew up." Was all he said before pushing past her slightly to open the door, his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Lunch had been awkward to say the least. On her end anyway. Hermione didn't know how she was supposed to feel around him. He had bullied her, caused her many nights of tears and here he was, opening doors for her and being _nice._ A part of her wondered what he was playing at but she shoved those thoughts aside. Maybe he really had grown up.

When they got back to the building, she realized that she didn't know where anything else in the building was, only his office. "Malfoy." She called out as he brushed past her after closing the door behind the pair. He paused, taking a deep breath before turning to look at her. Her comment earlier must have affected him more than she thought it would.

"Can you show me around?" The question itself was innocent. It caused him to pause, realization dawned on him that he hadn't given her a tour. "This way, milady." He bowed a little and she couldn't resist the small laugh as she gently pushed on his shoulder, a smile on his lips. She was going to take this newfound generosity and just run with it. Cautiously of course because men were still not that high on her priority list, even if said man has been a constant in your life since you were eleven. There were only a few levels to the building. The bottom floor held a few offices that were used for meetings.

Level two was the payroll and IT department. Normally, IT isn't a thing for wizards and witches because they do not use muggle computers in their offices. Malfoy however, did. She made a mental note to ask about that once they reached their office. Everyone responded to him with a smile. Honestly she was shocked to say the least when she realized that not everyone in the building was pure-blood. Over half of them were half-blood or muggleborn such as her.

Level three was where the fun stuff happened. It was the testing area for the potions. Generally, most potions were tested by the workers themselves. It could be a deadly job if someone was to mix the wrong things together, but they didn't seem to mind. There was so much love and compassion put into each potion whether it is a simple one or a more complex one.

This level also held the breakroom. Inside was nothing like she expected, then again she really didn't know what she should expect when it came to Malfoy lately, he was full of surprises. There were couches placed strategically in the room, a coffee table in front of each. The backs of each 'set' of couches touched as they might in a restaurant. There was also a counter with a sink, cabinets and a microwave. Of course to tie it all together, there were two large fridges that sat side-by-side. It was so very... _Muggle_ like.

The last floor held his office. I was familiar with that one and I happily accepted it as the pair stepped out of the elevator and into his office where she walked over to her desk and promptly kicked her shoes off. A sigh escaped and she closed her eyes, she sure did hate those shoes. A soft chuckle came from behind her and she waited for him to say something, but nothing came.

Ignoring the piles, she sat down in her chair and looked over at him. He was already nose-deep in papers again. "Why do you have so many muggle items here?" Her question caught him off guard and she watched as his face turned guarded. "Is it impossible for someone such as myself to enjoy the little things such as muggle items? They are quite useful." By now he had set his papers down and was leaning on his arms, staring right at her. "You've always hated anything to do with Muggles, Malfoy, so yeah, it seems pretty impossible to me. They were always beneath you."

"You are treading on thin water, Granger. I told you that I grew up, maybe you should too. Being stuck in the past won't get you anywhere." He snapped, clenching his fist tightly to keep from slamming them down on the table. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Malfoy was right.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was small and she was absolutely ashamed. "The past hasn't been so kind to me lately." Her eyes met his and you could see the wonder, but he chose not to say anything.

"Tell me, then, why you use them? I for one think it is a brilliant idea." She chose her words carefully. Hermione wasn't intending on losing her job the very first day because she couldn't keep her emotions in check.

His eyes had a faraway look in them as he began to talk. "Astoria and I decided that during our engagement, we would live in the muggle world. We talked about how we would raise our child, or children, to be different than we had been. As a pure-blood, you are instilled thoughts that every other blood status was beneath you. That you are superior in every way possible, but going to school I realized that it wasn't true at all. You were the smartest witch there, probably had and still are the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in so many years. So, we found a quaint little house, got muggle jobs and learned of the struggles they go through. It was quite the eye opener. When our year was up and we wed, we decided to include all of our muggle items into our new home. Hence why we have them here. I was enamored with them; we even have a telly at home."

Clearing his throat, he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a picture frame, his fingers gently grazing over the glass before he turned it to show her. "This was our home, in muggle London. Despite my mother's protests, we wanted this one to be a normal photo." Standing up, Hermione walked over to his desk and gently took the photo from him to look at it. They looked so young and happy, despite the aftermath of the war that raged on in the wizarding world when they left it. Handing it back to him, she glanced down and caught sight of another photo frame on his desk. "Who is that?"

Malfoy put the photo away and then picked up the one she was referring too, a warm smile on his lips as he handed it to her. It made her gasp now that she could see the whole picture. First glance, it looked _exactly_ like Draco. "That is my son, Scorpius." She didn't think he mentioned that he had a son, but then again they hadn't really had a heart-to-heart. "He's absolutely adorable! He looks just like you when we were kids." Handing the photo back, she didn't miss the smirk that rested on his lips and she somehow managed to not roll her eyes.

A small ding signaled that it was indeed, five. Hermione felt proud, she almost got fired on her first day but didn't. That was quite an accomplishment. "I'll see you in the morning, Granger. Have a good night." Her hand hovered over the door knob and she turned to look back at him. "You too, Malfoy." Twisting the knob, she headed to the elevator and soon was out of the building. Now, to get changed and head to the hospital for her night shift. Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 4

By the time that Friday rolled around, Malfoy and Hermione had fallen into a routine. They would come inside the office and she would get to work on the never-ending piles of files while he did paperwork. They would occasionally have to go to the conference room and even though she enchanted the quill to copy everything that was said, he still made her go.

She had _finally_ finished filing the files (tongue twister) a little after 2:30. Sitting down in her chair, she let out a soft sigh and kicked her shoes off and scooted her rolling chair away from the desk to prop her feet up on her desk. "Draaaaaacooooo." She groaned out in boredom. "Play with me."

She hadn't been looking at him when she said that statement, only heard as he began to choke on his tea that he was currently taking a sip of. As he cleared his throat, she couldn't help but to laugh. "A game, Malfoy. Play a game with me, honestly, what did you think I meant?" A smirk was on her lips and the look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Granger, can't you see I'm busy?" He lifted some papers and shook them in the air to make a point, causing her to roll her eyes. "It's Friday, Malfoy, let your hair down." Another look of confusion crossed his face and she rolled her eyes. "Muggle expression." She explained.

There was a pause before he answered. "Alright, what game do you have in mind?" Hermione thought to herself, surprised that he actually took the bait. "Twenty questions?" Now it was Malfoy's turn to roll his eyes. "Seriously? That's the best you can think of?"

Instead of replying back to that remark, she instead began to ask the questions. "What's your favorite color?" The question was simple, easy enough as a starter question. "Honestly? You can ask me absolutely anything within these twenty questions and you start with what my favorite color is? Don't you want to skip to the juicy bits and ask what my deep dark secret is?"

"That is reserved until we become best friends, duh Malfoy. You can't just scar someone to death within moments of attempting to start a friendship." This made him laugh. "Alright, my favorite color is blue. Like a sapphire blue, it's absolutely beautiful."

She was a little taken back by his answer, thinking that it was probably black or green. Although the color he described _was_ a beautiful color. "What is your favorite color?"

"Purple. Any shade for me."

"Favorite flower?"

"Men don't like flowers, jeez woman ask appropriate questions."

"I bet Neville likes flowers."

"Yeah but he's Longbottom, destined to be the next Herbology teacher, what do you expect? What about you? I take you for a flower woman."

"If you must know, it's a toss-up between lilies and sunflowers. Although, I do also like Narcissus flowers, they are simple yet beautiful." There was a gentle smile on her face at the added part.

"Really? I would of never have guessed that." He gave her a look; of course Granger would like the flower that his mother was named after.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked, ignoring the rules that it wasn't actually his turn.

"Pizza." What in the world was a pizza? "It's a really delicious muggle food, maybe one day you can come over for dinner and I'll make it. Once we reach the best friend stage though." She grinned at him.

"Tell me about your wife." It wasn't that she didn't know who Astoria Greengrass was, but she didn't really know her that well.

"Well for starters, she passed away giving birth to Scorpius." Well that was a loaded bombshell that made her cringe slightly. "We married because it was the pure-blood thing to do. Our parents decided it was what was best. Of course being the good, obedient children, we married. We weren't in love, not by a long shot, but I did _love_ her. She was my best friend, my partner-in-crime. It was nice to finally not be so alone with someone who just understood without saying anything. She knew what it was like on my side of the war, the things that I was made to go through. It was easy to be around her."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Malfoy. I really and truly am."

"What ever happened between you and Weasel King?"

There it was. The question that was linked to the entire deep dark secret story. "He cheated on me."

"He's a blasted idiot who never did deserve you to begin with."

She was unsure if that was a compliment or not. "Oh? And do pray tell, does deserve to be with someone such as myself?" He had grabbed her attention and curiosity was getting the best of her by now.

"Well for starters, someone on the same intellectual wave length." She couldn't argue there. "I also think you need someone who would give you a bit of a challenge in life, someone with a little bit of a dominate personality in them just to keep you on your toes. Having a relationship doesn't always need to be cupcakes and rainbows, it needs to be _real_."

"Also, I think he would need to understand that you would be a working woman, not one who would spend their time at home all the time, no matter how much money they had." This made her laugh. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were half describing yourself as my perfect match."

Now it was Malfoy's turn to laugh. "Just imagine if we had kids, they'd rule the world with all the brains they'd have." She didn't respond, simply rolled her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips.

"Come out for drinks with us tonight." He said suddenly. "A few of us from here at work usually go out for drinks on Friday nights as a way to kick off the weekend." The invitation sounded lovely and honestly she wanted to say yes, but she had to work at _Magic at Midnight_ until well, midnight. "Raincheck maybe? I've actually got plans after work but I will take you up on that next time."

Malfoy nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

There was a chime signaling that it was five. Time had flown past like a quick breeze. They had gotten to know one another a little better and without even getting into a row. It went to show that time changes everything and they had both matured enough to be civil to one another and to form a friendship they could have easily had in school.

Putting her shoes back on, she stood up and headed to the fireplace, wishing his a goodnight and then flooed to Marnie's house and headed straight to her room. A part of her wanted to see him later that night at work, their friendship bond still on her mind and the other part told her that he would never be caught dead there. With a sigh, she headed to her closet and began to pull clothes out to get dressed for her upcoming shift.

 **I apologize that this chapter was a bit short, but I thought about merging this chapter and the next together but decided against it. I wanted them to be separate. The next one though is going to be a little cute and flirty with a whole lot of sass. I will however, have the next chapter posted before the night ends (hopefully) since I am currently working on it. Do let me know what you guys think. I really do want feedback. If it isn't something that you are interested in, let me know so I don't bother to continue with it. But if you are interested, let me know what you think so far.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry! I had promised to try and get this in sooner but I got distracted xD But here it is! The start of the cuteness and then some. ;)**

Friday's were always the busiest of days. People getting off work would come straight to the pub after work. It had somehow increased these past few weeks since Hermione had introduced them into Karaoke. It was something that was found in muggle pubs and honestly the witches and wizards seemed to enjoy it. Not to mention they enjoyed their carefree yet bluntly honest bartender.

On this particular Friday, Hermione decided to wear a black tank top, a concealment charm on both of her arms. She wore leggings with capris over them, holes all over the jeans, hence the leggings. To top it off, she wore her favorite pair of Chuck Taylors; the converse had seen better days.

It was different, seeing her now from the way she used to dress a mere two years ago. She was a whole new person, building herself into the person she has always wanted to be.

People had begun to come in the pub in groups, laughter and loud voices could be heard throughout the whole place. "If I had known that you would bring such a crowd, I would have hired you ages ago. Business has been booming like crazy since you started. I'm pretty sure I owe you my first child as a sacrifice." George, the owner told her that night. It made her smile, knowing she made a difference in someone's life. "I'm glad to have helped!" Her knowledge of what went on in muggle pubs had helped improve business in the wizarding pub.

Hermione was in the back when George came in and told her to get karaoke started. She was the one in charge since it was her idea in the first place. With a sigh, she walked past him and around the bar to head towards the back where they kept the karaoke setup. Her eyes caught sight of that unmistakable platinum blond hair and she groaned.

Putting on her best game face, she turned to face the sea of people before her as she stepped up to the microphone. "Good evening everyone!" There was a cheer in response, a few 'good evenings' were mixed in with the cheer. "Boss man informed me that it is almost karaoke time! Now, most of you know what to do, but I see a few unfamiliar faces in the crowd. What you do is you come up, pick a song you want to sing from one of these books right here," she pointed to the large three ring binders. "Then you write your name and the song you want to sing. When it is your turn, you come up and the music will start and the words will be displayed on this little screen right here." She clapped her hands together. "Who is first?"

There was a crowd within moments. Stepping to the side, she let them pick their songs while she watched; making sure no fights broke out. A warmth invaded her shoulder and she didn't even have to look over to see who it was. She kept her eye glued on the crowd, unsure of her emotions of seeing her other boss standing right next to her. His breath was warm as it brushed across her neck when he leaned down to speak in her ear.

"You didn't tell me you also worked here." The statement was harmless enough and yet she felt extremely guilty. Gathering her courage, she turned her head to look up at him slightly. His head was still bent so their faces were a few inches apart. "I also work at St. Mungo's." She stated.

Malfoy didn't lean away like she thought he might. Instead, he pressed himself closer to her. "Why? How do you maintain a social life when you literally work _all_ the time? If you need a raise so that you don't have to wo-" Hermione's laugh stopped him mid-sentence and she shook her head.

"Oh Draco," she drawled seductively. "If only I had a social life. I don't have any friends; my parents still don't know I exist. So I just work all the time." Malfoy's hand had found her hip as he grabbed it gently. "I thought I was your friend, Granger. You wound me."

"You're also my boss, to whom I see at work." She added logically. "So therefore I still maintain a tiny social life whilst working as well." Her response made Malfoy laugh and he let her hip go. The warmth his hand had held that she felt through her clothes was now left with a linger; coldness setting in.

"I don't know if you are aware, but I saw Potter, Mrs. Potter, Weasel and some other lady come in not long ago." She hadn't been aware, but now that she was, she wanted to throw up. "I haven't seen them in almost two years." Malfoy turned his head, no doubt looking at them wherever they sat. "Who is the mystery lady?" She snorted at his question, causing him to turn his attention back to her. "Ron's wife, she is the one that he cheated on me with." Malfoy was silent at her confession, only shaking his head. "He really is a blasted idiot, that woman doesn't hold a candle compared to you. You're gorgeous Granger, that woman out there looks like a pug." His compliment made her laugh and her heart race. "Thank you, for your kind words, Malfoy."

Gripping his shoulder, she pressed herself into his chest but peeked her head around his arm. Malfoy must have realized what she was doing because his arms circled her, pulling her flush against his chest, his lips on her ear again as he spoke. "You don't need them anyway." His remark was innocent enough but she still missed them. Hermione leaned back slightly, her hands still fisted in his shirt and his arms still around her waist.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but they aren't going to think that once they find out that I'm _still_ single. Especially Ron." She grimaced at his name tumbling from her lips. Malfoy let her go long enough to pull something from around his neck and hand it to her. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the Malfoy ring sat on the chain he had set in her hand. "There, now you can say that you aren't single in case you run into them."

Hermione was blown away by what he was suggesting. She must have hesitated long enough because Malfoy brought his hands up and took the necklace, putting it over her head and gave her a smile. "Plus can you imagine the look on their faces when they see that you are with me of all people?" There was a mischievous smirk on his lips that she thought was attractive, a blush appeared on her cheek and she laughed.

Throwing her arms around him, she pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you, I owe you one." Malfoy laughed, it was muffled by her shoulder where his face was buried at. "That's what friends are for, remember?" She caught a glimpse of Ginny heading her way, Trisha in tow. "Oh god, Ginny is coming over here." Now she was panicked.

Malfoy turned the pair slightly so that Ginny could see them both perfect. "Go with it." He told her before leaning down and giving her lips a gentle peck. Every nerve came alive in her body at the simple contact and she could help but to slid her hand into his hair, pulling him back down to her when he pulled back. Her reaction startled him slightly, but nevertheless he leaned back down for another kiss.

When they finally broke apart, her heart was thudding so violently in her chest. "I'll see you later, my love." He winked, speaking loud enough for Ginny to hear as he walked past her to go back to his table.

"Malfoy, really? You're with _Malfoy_ of all people?" The way Ginny said his name with such disgust set her on edge. How dare she come up to her after the way she treated her and act like she could say such a thing. "People change, Ginny. He's a father now, honestly, did you think he was incapable of maturing?"

Hermione was met with silence from the redhead before her. "That's rather pathetic, don't you think?" Rolling her eyes, she pushed past the two girls, only to have them follow her. "Hermione! Wait, please. "

Hermione whirled around so fast that Ginny and Trisha almost plowed right into her. "What?" There was so much venom seething in her voice in just one little word. "How have you been? I've missed you."

That one statement almost did her in. Oh how she had missed them all, except Trisha of course. She couldn't though, forgive them so easily for tossing her away like an old toy. "Why do you suddenly care?" She turned around to where Ron and Harry sat. "Why do any of you suddenly care?"

Ginny and Trisha walked around to sit down next to their husbands. "Last time I check, none of you even cared to see how I have been doing these past almost two years." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she wouldn't let them. "I gave up _everything_ to save your life, Harry and the moment Ron comes to you, telling you outrageous lie, you drop me."

She was just getting started.

"And _you._ " She had begun to seethe at this point, turning her attention towards Trisha and Ron. "You have a lot of nerve coming in here. I should have hexed you that night you came in and told me that you cheated on me. You never deserved me, Ronald."

No one spoke; no one offered an apology for their behavior, no matter how late it was. Hearing it would still be nice, but not one person could bring themselves to say it. "So that's it? You waltz in here, tell me you miss me and expect me to just forgive you like that? I don't hear one 'I'm sorry Hermione'. How pathetic is that? You all four did me wrong and yet here you sit, expecting _me_ to be the sorry one."

Ron glanced up, his mouth open to say something but he caught a glimpse of what hung around her neck, his face screwing up into a look of outrage. "Is that Malfoy's ring?" His question made her laugh, of all things he could say, he asks something such as that.

"Yes, Ronald, it is. He happens to treat me the way a woman ought to be treated; maybe you could get some pointers."

"But it's _Malfoy._ "

"I see your intelligence level is still at a child's."

The insult made him furious. "Maybe you two deserve each other."

"You know what, Ronald, maybe we do. He _is_ worthy enough for someone such as myself. Plus he knows what he is doing in the bedroom, unlike you." The lie slipped out so easily and all she could think to herself was _how Slytherin of you, Granger_ in his voice, making her shiver slightly. "I'm having my third baby; obviously I'm doing something right!"

This caused Hermione to laugh. "Oh honey, keep telling yourself that. Do I need to tell you how babies are made? The scientific way?" She knew she was being condescending, but she couldn't help it. Hurting him was making her feel better and sick all at once. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

As she turned away, Trisha finally gained the nerve to speak, thinking that Hermione wouldn't hear her. "She's a worthless bitch if you ask me, working in a place like this." No one said anything to defend her, although why would they? She thought about going about her business, but the rage she had channeled was radiating off of her.

Turning around as quick as she could manage, she swung. Unfortunately for her, strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back so she didn't make contact with Trisha's face. "Her face isn't pregnant!"

"Love, that's enough." Malfoy said from behind her. The look on Trisha's face though, was priceless. "Well, well. If it isn't the other half of the Golden Trio." Glancing over at Hermione, he kissed her cheek before turning his attention towards the table. "I'd control your woman, Weaselbee, next time I won't stop mine from punching her in the face like she deserves. Now, if you'll excuse us, I'm going to be taking her outside to distract her with my lips so she doesn't hex you all into oblivion."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. He didn't need to say it like he did, but the look that was plastered on Ron's face was worth it. "Come, my love." Malfoy tugged her hand gently, leading her outside. Hermione panicked, not having told George that she was going outside. "I informed him already, don't worry."

"Thank you." Those two simple words held so much meaning to them tonight. "Of course, Granger."

Silence hung in the air between the pair. Pressing her back against the wall, she looked up at the night sky, taking a deep, shaky breath to repress the tears that threatened to fall. "They aren't worth it, love." They were though, they held a huge piece of her heart and Malfoy knew that. "I just want to forgive them, but I can't. I miss them."

Malfoy didn't speak, he simply just nodded. Lifting his hand, he gently pressed it to her cheek, closing the gap between them, his other hand slipping around her waist. Voice could be heard floating through the air, belonging to Ginny and Harry. "Hermione?" Ginny called out, rounding the corner as Malfoy pressed his lips to her. How as she supposed to concentrate on work come Monday if he kept kissing her like this?

"Can you two stop eating each other's face long enough to talk? Please, we really want to speak with you." A low growl erupted from Malfoy's throat as he pulled away, the grip on her hip tightened. Placing her hands on his chest, she gave him a nod and he sighed, pulling away. Not wanting to break all contact, she took his hand in hers.

"What?" She was tired, emotionally, physically and mentally. "We're sorry, Hermione. What we did was stupid and we know we hurt you. Please, just think about giving us another chance, we are willing to accept the two of you. Just.. think about it okay?" Hermione tightened her grip on Malfoy's hand but he didn't say anything. "Okay."

If Malfoy hadn't been holding her hand, she would have gathered them into a hug and forgave them right then and there. Silence took over and finally Harry and Ginny turned away, walking back inside. She opened her mouth to say something to Malfoy but his lips found hers in another kiss and suddenly she forgot what she was going to say.

When they parted, he smirked. "I think your break is over." Her mind was clouded and for a moment she didn't what he was talking about. "My what? OH!" She took the opportunity to punch his arm. "Stop distracting me with those kisses!" Malfoy laughed, rubbing his arm where she had punched him, "Violence never solved anything, woman!"

There was a smirk on his lips though. "My kisses are distracting?" Hermione gave him a pointed look but didn't answer him. "I have work to do, Malfoy. I'll see you Monday."

"What, no good-bye kisses?" The question was harmless but it had her insides doing back flips. This time it was her who smirked as she backed him against the wall and leaned up, her lips barely touching his. When he leaned forward to press their lips together, she tilted her head back. "Don't tease me, Granger." It was supposed to come out as a threat, but it was more so a plea. Grinning, she tilted her head to instead press her lips to his jaw, peppering his jawline with kisses before nipping his ear gently. "But I like to tease you, Malfoy." She whispered seductively into his ear, feeling his body react like hers had earlier. It was a good feeling, one of the first ones she's had in a long time.

Instead of pressing her lips to his like they both wanted, she backed away from him and winked. "Now, I'll see you Monday." With a wink, she headed back inside to finish her shift. Her heart was hammering in her chest and there was a smile on her lips. It seemed like Monday couldn't quite get here fast enough.


End file.
